


Return of Rhadamanthus

by Hawkright01121999



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - The Golden City of Torna
Genre: Cause muse hit me in the side of the head, Excessive use of Headcanon, Gen, I am completely bashing Amalthus, I hate him so much and I'm not even two hours in, Not Canon Compliant - Torna: The Golden Country, OOC Rex, Rex is 500 years in the past, Side Series of Salvager Code No. 7, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Torna: The Golden Country DLC, Update as I play the DLC, Why am I doing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkright01121999/pseuds/Hawkright01121999
Summary: Blade EaterTorna3564Change the futureThe words rang through Rex's head as he opened his eyes and took in the resplendent view of the Titan of Torna. Looking down he saw an orange core crystal embedded in his chest, remarkable similair to the crystal of Pneuma and Logos."Wow... you really screwed me over this time haven't you?"He felt the orange core crystal grow even brighter before dying down."You suck."___________________________________________________________________Far above in the skies, a withered man gave a sad smile."Welcome home... Ontos."Inspired by the work of Iniora_Nackatori.





	Return of Rhadamanthus

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a side-story to the other XC2 story I'm working on "Salvage Code No.7" and follows the same premise. However, instead of coming back in time and waking up on Gramp's back where his adventure begins, he instead wakes up five-hundred years in the past during the Aegis War just as the events of TtGC starts.
> 
> Not sure if I'll continue this since I'm just starting Torna the Golden Country.
> 
> Recommend to read the first chapter of Salvaged Code No. 7 to understand the basis of Rex's situation.

_Blade Eater_

_Gormott_

_3564_

_Change the future_

The words rang through Rex's head as he opened his eyes and took in the resplendent view of the Titan of Gormott. He didn't know how he knew it was Torna, he just _knew._ Just like he knew he was five-hundred years in the past, the same time the Aegis War was occurring.

No...

He did know how he knew. Looking down he saw an orange core crystal embedded in his chest, remarkably similar to the crystal of Pneuma and Logos.

"Wow... you really screwed me over this time haven't you?"

He felt the orange core crystal grow even brighter before dying down.

"You suck." he said to it.

_Brother._

_Sister._

_Stop them._

_Change._

"You want me to stop Logos and Pneuma?" Rex asked but paused. Why was he calling Pyra and Mythra, Pneuma? He paused once more as he took stock of his situation. He had a core crystal embedded in his chest. _He_ , a human, _had a core crystal in his chest!_

Words rang through his head.

_Blade Eater_

_Core Processor_

_Different_

_Special_

_Same as Brother and Sister_

_Power to Stop Them_

_Sever_

_Change Past_

_Change Future_

_Final Duty_

Rex stood still for a moment, processing the- No, they weren't words. They were more akin to feelings of intent. He processed the intent and understood. "No more loops?" Rex asked, hope burgeoning in his chest.

_No more_

_Final Duty_

_Change Past_

_Change Future_

_Duty Complete_

_Return Home_

"I see..." he muttered as the glow to his core crystal died down. "Very well, guess I'll do it if it means I can finally go home.," Rex remarked as he got to his feet and looked around. He seemed to be somewhere oddly familiar with a large view of the Gormotti Titan. 

_'Is this Outlook Knoll?'_ he wondered, the familiarity of the area coming back to him. It was the same place Gramps, himself, and Pyra had landed all those lifetimes ago, escaping the clutches of Malos and Jin with Nia and Dromarch.

_!_

A sudden pain struck him, like lightning coursing through his brain. 

> ACCESS ATTEMPT DETECTED, IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED

Rex felt like he was moving on auto-pilot.

< Identification: Oντος

> .

> .

> .

> IDENTIFICATION VERIFIED, WELCOME BACK Oντος. PREVIOUS RHADAMNTHUS LOGIN: Error

> ACTION?

< Add User

> ADDING IDENTIFICATION : IDENTIFY USER

< Add User: Pεχ

>USER Pεχ ADDED. ADMINISTRATOR NOTIFIED

< Logout

> ACKNOWLEDGED

Rex clutched his head, the electricity coursing through it ebbing away as information filled his brain. So much information. Too much information. Pain.

Blades.

Core Crystal.

Cloud Sea.

Titans.

Rhadamanthus.

More and more information came flooding through.

< Disable Rhadamnthus server connection information output! 

> ACKNOWLEDGED

Rex screamed as it all suddenly cut off. It was a tap of information shutting off and leaving a void behind. Rex gasped and took in shuddering breathes, the core crystal on his chest glowed a gentle apologetic orange. "Warn me, next time," was all he said, receiving a confirming glow in return before it faded to a dull grey. Standing up he took a look around. 

"Let's get started then." With a flash, Rex disappeared in a burst of ether leaving none to know he'd even been there.

All except one.

* * *

Far above in the skies, a withered weary old man gave a sad smile as he felt the return of one of his children. So long had he though his child lost to him and it's siblings. But now, he was home with a friend in tow. The man could already feel the sands of fate change.

"Welcome home... Ontos."

Klaus gave a hopeful look before his eye closed once more.

Maybe, just maybe, his children would come back to him. Maybe, he could finally atone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this story will be updated, but who knows. It's also a short prologue until I continue playing TtGC and figure out if I'll add another chapter.


End file.
